Love at First Sight
by snoring33lady
Summary: summary: Non Ninja Like Naruto and Hinata are lovers, but nobody likes the fact that they are together. Hinata comes from the great and rich Hyuuga family, and Naruto comes from a foster home. Inspiration came from Don’t Fear the Reaper.
1. Lost Love?

Love at First Sight

summary: (Non Ninja Like) Naruto and Hinata are lovers, but nobody likes the fact that they are together. Hinata comes from the great and rich Hyuuga family, and Naruto comes from a foster home. Inspiration came from Don't Fear the Reaper.

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Don't Fear the Reaper, don't own Naruto, owns only the plot and the characters Rei, Ahree, Hiro, and Toru.

It was a quiet day at the Hyuuga estate. Not a person was home except for the people who worked there. Not a person was home, except Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was in her room, but she was not alone. It was the infamous Naruto Uzumaki who was sitting on the floor with her.

Hinata sat leaning against her bed. "Na...Naruto...are you sure...this is the only way we could be together?" She asked, slightly nervous about what they were going to do. Naruto fumbled around in his back pack, looking for his desired object. "I'm positive Hinata," Naruto said, " Do you remember what they said and did when they heard we were in love?" He started to take things out as Hinata nodded, she remembered the day all too well.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was putting away notebooks into her locker after school, when a backpack slammed against the locker right next to her. The loud, angry noise startled her, and she gripped her heart breathing heavily. "N-N-Neji..." Hinata breathed out, "What's...what's wr-wrong?" Neji scowled, "You go out with that...that pathetic excuse for trash, and you ask me what's wrong?" She gasped. She knew he was referring to Naruto, who was walking to see Hinata. When he saw Neji approach he stayed hidden behind a wall. _

_Naruto knew many students thought lowly of him because he was living in a foster home with 7 other kids. "Hinata my dear cousin, he has no family, no friends, NOTHING! By merely **TALKING** to that juvenile delinquent, you besmirch our family name!" Neji scolded, "And FURTHER more-" Neji was cut short when an enraged Hinata shouted, "ENOUGH! Neji, you are like my brother, you are my family, but some decisions I make for myself! **I** will choose who deserves my love, and Naruto deserves it!"_

_She slammed her locker door shut, and walked away. Neji caught her wrist, and pulled her towards him. Neji whispered in his cousin's ear, "**LOOK**, at him again, and he's going to die." Hinata's pale eyes widened. "Neji," She whispered hoarsely," You don't mean that!" Neji held her wrists in one hand, and cupped her chin with the other. He made her head face him, and said, "Hinata. Look me in the eyes." Fearfully, she did so. _

_Grimly, he said, "If you try stopping me, you'll die along with him." Neji let go, turned around, and walked away as if nothing had happened. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock, fear, and tears. "Naruto..." Hinata whispered sadly and tearfully. Naruto came out of his hiding spot behind the wall, and stood in front of his love. "Hinata..." He said, before hugging her tightly. She held him oh so close, and cried into his dark colored jacket. Naruto stroked her hair, and whispered, "Don't worry babe, it'll work out. Nothing bad will happen to us." Hinata so desperately wanted to believe that, but knew it was just another fairy tale lie..._

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, "Hinata, I can't find it." Hinata was slightly relieved, as Naruto started to put his things back into his backpack. He got up, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I guess we've gotta do it tomorrow." Naruto stated. Hinata getting up also, said quietly, "Naruto...are you...are you **_positive_** you want to do...to do this?"

Naruto had a skeptical look on his face, and said, "Babe, I thought this was what you wanted too. Are you saying we shouldn't be together?" Hinata worried, and said, "Naruto, that's not what I meant! Naruto I love you!" Naruto laughed, "Just messin with yah, don't worry, if...if you don't want to do this...I don't know how...or even _if_ we could work it out."

He opened her window, and said, "I'll come back tomorrow, same time, same place." Hinata ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Okay," She said. Hinata gave him a kiss, but Naruto refused to break it off. "Naruto.." Hinata thought. She broke off their kiss, and whispered, "Hurry, before you're caught." He nodded, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek this time. The blonde headed boy climbed out the window, and rushed off the territory.

The next day was pure hell for poor Hinata. Rude comments were thrown in her face everywhere she went, and nobody bothered to stand up for her. Naruto was absent the whole day.

_"What's it like dating the world's poorest person Hi-na-ta?"_

_"I can't believe you turned me down for him!"_

_"Rock Lee is better than HIM..."_

At lunch time, it was even worst for the poor girl. Hinata was looking for an empty place to sit. She spotted a bench under a shady tree, and walked towards it. When the dark haired girl approached the bench, she sat down, laid her book bag beside her, and buried her face into her hands. "How could they say those things to me...?" She thought, as a river of tears poured onto her hands. "We've been friends for so long...since preschool...why...why?" The memory kept replaying in Hinata's mind.

_flash back_

_Hinata was the first to run out of her chemistry class. She ran to look for her two best friends. Her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall down when she found them. _

_They were sitting with each other at a lunch table, quietly eating. "Kiba...Shino..." She panted, "You wouldn't believe the period I just had!" The two didn't look up. "Kiba...Shino?" Hinata sat down the opposite side of them. "Shino, Kiba, why are you two ignoring me? What's wrong?" She asked. Kiba snorted, "What's wrong...she bothers to ask what's wrong..." Hinata was confused. "Shino, Kiba, please…why won't you talk to me?" _

_Shino was the first to reply. "Hinata, we've been friends for...well forever. But Kiba and I think that...that it's better we don't talk in public." Hinata took a sharp breath. Putting her fingers to her mouth, she asked tearfully, "Wh...why? Have I done something to offend you two?" Kiba grunted. "Hinata, we refuse to be seen with you." He said coldly. Hinata didn't understand why she was being tormented this way. Then, it clicked. _

_"This...this is all because of...Naruto. Isn't it?" Hinata choked out. Tears already fell down and her eyes were turning red._

_"Hinata. Don't you get it? He's not right for you. You deserve better than Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed._

"_Why is he so bad, Kiba?" Hinata trembled, "Why? Just because…because he's a foster child? Because he's got no parents? Is that why? Is it?" Kiba sighed. Shino also exhaled as deeply before saying, "Hinata, please reconsider. Surely you don't think he's compatible with you?" Hinata's face darkened. "If…if you can't accept him…then you're right. We **shouldn't** talk in public. Better yet, why don't we not communicate at all, neh?" _

"_Hinata, just because we don't like him doesn't mean our friendship has to end…" Shino began. "If we can't communicate how can we see each other? Do you know that I do see him out of school too? In fact, he comes over to the house every day!" Hinata interrupted. She stood up. "I've…I've got to go." Hinata said, and ran off. _

_After she left, Kiba slumped over his lunch, not caring that his shirt was getting dirty._

"_Shino, he doesn't deserve her." _

_Shino put his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples saying, "I know. I know." He patted Kiba on the back. "It's okay man." Kiba grumbled, "I don't think she'll ever love me."_

The bell that signaled the end of the period rang. Hinata cursed, thinking she should've went to the restroom to wash her face. "It wouldn't matter." She said aloud, "Because either way I'm still going to get teased." The Hyuuga girl got up and dusted the seat of her skirt. She picked up her book bag, and walked into her next class.

While Hinata was having a bad day, Naruto had it worst. What could be worst than being an orphan? Living with an abusive foster mother and her birth children. He was absent because she, AND her two sons beat him too hard that morning.

_Naruto's morning_

_Naruto had been at Hinata's house all night, and had to sneak back into "the house". Checking a watch his father left for him before he and Naruto's mother passed away, Naruto saw that it was 5:30 AM . "Good," Naruto thought. "At this hour, only Rei is awake." _

_Rei was the closest person Naruto could call a sister. She was 17 years old, and also lives in the foster home. Rei stood an inch shorter than Naruto, and had hazel eyes with auburn colored hair. She also went to Naruto's high school, but leaves an hour before he does. The two call each other brother and sister, because of their close bond. _

_Naruto tried to pry the window open, but for some reason it didn't work. Something was blocking it, or it was locked. "How the hell's this window gonna be locked? It's almost fucking summer and hot as hell!" Naruto thought. While he was trying to get the window opened, he saw the face of his foster mother's oldest son. "FUCK!" Naruto thought. "Why is he awake? HOW can he be awake? That dip shit sleeps like a fucking log!"_

_Suddenly the front door swung open. SHE was standing in the doorway. "NARUTO! Get your ungrateful ass in here!" The elderly woman screeched. Ahree was 54 and was clearly unpleased. _

_Grudgingly, he dragged himself into the house. "What the hell are you doing outside this house at 5:30 in the morning, hmm?" The woman asked when he was inside. "ANSWER ME!" She held a whip in her hand. "I was out for a walk." Naruto lied. "LIAR!" The whip went down on the poor blonde. He didn't even let out a whimper. _

"_What were you doing outside this house so early in the day?" _

"_I WENT FOR A WALK!"_

"_Don't raise your voice at me you ingrate!"_

_Two more lashes. _

"_Mother!"_

_Both heads turned. It was her oldest son Hiro and youngest son Toru. "What's going on?" Hiro asked, as if he didn't already know. He was the same age as Naruto, but went to a private school. "Yeah Mommy, I heard something like thunder booming." The old woman's face softened. "Don't worry my precious babies, I'm just punishing this one here. Thank you for the tip off Hiro." _

_Hiro yawned. "Here, I'll make life easier for you Mom. Go sleep or some'm. Get energy to cook and junk for me and Toru." Ahree smiled. "My thoughtful son, thinking about me." She said, thinking he was actually caring about her. "Okay Naruto, get ready for an ass kicking." When Ahree went to bed, and started to snore, Naruto flipped Hiro off. _

"_Fuck off man."_

"_The hell you say to me, punk?"_

"_Man, we both know that you can't beat the shit outta anybody." _

_Out of nowhere, Toru kicked Naruto in the shin, making the teenager crouch over. That's when Hiro kicked Naruto in the stomach, making him go on his knees, gasping for air. "Can't beat the shit outta anybody, huh?" Hiro said haughtily. He crouched down, and whispered to Naruto, "You must be nobody then." _

_Hiro and Toru went back to their bedrooms, and Rei had come out of the kitchen. She had been cleaning and cooking, the way she always had since she arrived at the house. _

_Tears were hidden behind her eyes. _

"_Oh, Naruto…" _

"I didn't do a God damned thing to that hag and her sons, but they beat the shit outta me anyway." Naruto was sitting upright on a bed as he complained to Rei. She was tending the wounds that Naruto had received a few minutes ago, trying to be as gentle as she could.

"Don't worry Little Brother," Rei replied. "It'll get better soon." "Yeah yeah yeah…" Naruto interrupted. "You always say that." then he mumbled low below his voice, "But it's just a load of bull." Rei caught what he said, and admonished, "Maybe you don't want me to bandage you up, Naruto." Naruto thought about what it would be like trying to bandage himself. Sheepishly, he apologized. "It's okay," Rei understood that she could be pestering at times. "But it'll get better for us, really it's gonna. Once I've collected enough money from paychecks, we can say goodbye to the hag AND her horrible sons. Don't worry, we'll get away." Their foster mother didn't know that Rei, sadly, worked at a social establishment AKA a strip club.

Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed. "Rei…I've got to tell you something." Rei suddenly got worried. She suspected something had been happening to him, and maybe he was going to fess up. "Rei…I've got a girlfriend. But, things at school are getting pretty bad. Me and her…we're thinking of…" Naruto gulped for a second. "We're thinking of suicide. As a way to…be together forever."

Rei stopped. "Naruto are you crazy!" Rei started to worry more than she had been before, "Naruto, when I say that it's gonna get better I mean it's gonna get better soon! Please…killing yourself? No…what about our plans? She can come with us! Yes, she can…"

Naruto shook his head.

"Sister…"

"Naruto! No! I won't allow you! What's your weapon? Poison? Knife? NO…It's that gun isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

Naruto slowly nodded. His father, before he passed away, was a police officer. So basically, before he died, and the government took back his equipment, Naruto kept his gun and a few bullets.

"Naruto I thought I told you to somehow destroy or get rid of that thing!" Rei scolded, "I…I don't know what to do with you."

"Then don't do anything." Naruto absentmindedly replied. Rei gasped. "Naruto…I don't know what's gone into you. This girl obviously is being a bad influence on you! Please…don't do it. I've said we'll get away…and we will…please. Naruto? Are you listening? Naruto?"

He couldn't believe it. His own sister, didn't approve of his relationship. Her voice was fading, as he drowned her voice out with his own voice.

"Rei, I can make my own decisions! I…I don't want to go with you." Naruto's voice cracked. "I want to stay. I want to stay and be with Hinata."

The tears finally revealed. It was the first time Rei had cried since she stepped foot into the house. Naruto saw what he had done.

"Little Brother…you're breaking my heart." Rei's own voice had faltered. Naruto knew what he did, and his own heart was breaking. Rei was finished, but the tears continued to fall.

"I guess…I guess you must not love me anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Rei! I do still love you, but…I love Hinata too. I can't have you support us both if we all go. Sister, please, understand..."

Rei shook her head, and tried to stop the tears from falling, but failed miserably. "Clearly, it seems to me, that you love this girl more than your sister." She got up, and at the doorway, she said softly, "Little brother, I hope whatever happens, you'll be okay. Please…suicide isn't the way. You know that…and I know that." Rei wiped away the rest of her tears with the edge of her pale green shirt.

Naruto's own blue eyes were filled with tears that crept out. He was starting to second guess himself, wondering, "What should I do?"

The next day when Naruto went to school, he had finally decided what was right.

Naruto finally spotted Hinata at lunch sitting by herself. He sat next to her, but she got up. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked. Her face was paler than usual, and for some reason she was wearing all black. She was wearing make up too. It was mascara and eyeliner.

"I'm breaking up with you." Was all she said. Hinata gathered her things and rushed away. But Naruto easily caught up to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" The confused boy asked again, "Why?"

Hinata didn't stop walking. She refused to look him in the face. "Don't you see? We weren't destined for each other as we thought. Look around you. Does it look like people think this is okay? That it's okay for me to love you? Well, do you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was astounded. All of a sudden out of nowhere, she wants to break up with him, just because of what other people thought? "No…" He thought, "This isn't happening!" Angrily, Naruto said, "Why do you suddenly care about what other people think? You didn't think that this morning! Or yesterday, or the week before that, or the week before that, or the week before that week!"

Hinata was distressed, and sighed. "Naruto, it just won't work out for us. Just believe what I say, and cooperate with me."

The two passed Rei, but she was still watching from where she was sitting, beneath a sakura tree. Hinata continued further away. Naruto caught her wrist, the way Neji had the day they first became a couple. "Hinata. That doesn't answer my question!" Naruto demanded. Hinata flushed, "Naruto, just leave me be! I said it's over!" Naruto's gripped tightened, and he was about to say something until Hinata slapped him.

Tears stung her eyes, but it didn't matter. "Just...let me go," She whispered sadly. He let go, and she ran off. He just stood there…frozen. "What had gone wrong…what?" Was the only thing that ran inside the heartbroken blonde's soul.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He was being embraced by Rei, who also had tears falling from her eyes. "Naruto…I'm so sorry." She hugged him around the neck, so Naruto patted Rei's hand, reassuring her. "Rei…I'm fine. Sis…I'm fine."

"Face me."

It was obvious he wasn't fine. "My poor brother…my poor brother…" She kept saying. Rei lead him to beneath the tree she was watching him from, and the siblings sat down.

Rei sat against the tree, while Naruto laid his head on her lap. She stroked his spiky hair in a loving, sisterly way, while tears flowed freely from azure orbs.

"I…I don't know what happened…" Naruto started, "Sister…I just…don't know…what went wrong…" Rei's own eyes were filled with tears. The two didn't care that people were staring at them, to them, nobody else existed. "Don't worry Brother…it's okay. Everything happens for a reason." Rei stated forlornly. On the positive side, she's got her brother back, and their plans can go into action. Sadly, he's lost the love of his life.

"But…I loved her Rei. I loved her. And she loved me. She did…she said so…"

"Sometimes people can be deceitful. Remember that poem? 'Love at First Sight' ? 'Beauty is such a certainty, but uncertainty is more beautiful'." She didn't know how that related to the situation, but the idea just burst into her mind.

"This uncertainty certainly wasn't beautiful."

The ending bell signaled, and Naruto got up. He held out a hand to his sister, and she took it. She dusted off the seat of her Capri jeans, and picked up their book bags.

Rei hugged Naruto, and said, "It's gonna get better, you'll see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Um…pretty long story, yes I know "

Okay, First of all, I'd like to say I don't mean to offend any foster children or anybody at all with this story so…if I did:

**I AM VERY SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. **

So…don't flame, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Second of all:

**Sorry for the fact I didn't incorporate any other characters.**

The need for other characters didn't really come up.

And last of all:

**For those confused when Rei says "Suicide isn't the way out" Her parents committed suicide when she was 12, so that's why she ended up at the house. It was a little too hard to incorporate into the story.**


	2. AN

Sorry but I decided to discontinue the story

Thanks for the nice comments though

-MissCherryBlossom Person xD


End file.
